


Undefined

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: Transversal [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Game Dialogue Format, M/M, Something completely different, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust me. Let go.<br/>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefined

Hi, hi!

 

So I know that you're **hoping** to see **someone else** right now! But, but! That’s where you **fail**! The moment you let yourself **hope** , you expose yourself to **despair**! Not like I’d care though. To be honest, I’d want all of you to **hope** and **hope** and **hope** so that you'd feel **greater despair** because I love you all so much! I mean, **despair** is such a good thing, it’d be so **despair-inducingly selfish** if I don’t share it with you all, the people that I love!

 

Aww, that’s touching, right!? You think I'm **hopelessly cute** , don’t you!? You're feeling really moved right now, right!? I know, I know, you must be feeling so touched that someone who is cuter than a thousand puppies combined told you that she loves you! But ehh, you're just ♥ really ♥ loveable ♥ you know! ♥

 

So… you're happy to see me instead of **that person** you were expecting, right…? I know how **despair-inducing** it might be… This probably should be the **last time** you'll ever see him again, peek through his thoughts and heart, yet I show up here and **strip you off that opportunity** … I’d be filled with so much **despair** if you say that you're not happy to see me though… The thought that someone isn’t happy to see me… even if I'm just filled with so, so much cuteness… it’s just so **despair-inducing** … I can’t believe that anyone would prefer to see a **hopelessly untalented individual** over me… I mean, I'm basically perfect, you know…? You agree, right…?

 

You have to fucking to! Goddamn, anyone with a **working brain** would fucking love me! Gyahaaa, I know, I know, it’s damn repugnant—heh, goddamn fancy word, whatever that meant—to talk about **working brains** right fucking now! It’s just so goddamn perfect, you know! I mean, the reason why I'm here right now instead of **that fucking unremarkable idiot** is because he's indisposed! Predisposed? **Disposed**? Gyahahaha!

 

Do you wish me to clarify? If you did not comprehend what I was getting to, I am here to talk about something related to, as I earlier put before, ‘ **working brains** ’. The physiology of the brain is not an easy subject to grasp, however, so I will not get to the particulars. Instead, I am here to tell you a story about **somebody you wanted to see**. And something related to **his brain**.

 

Right, right! That subject is way more interesting to talk about anyway! It’s so cute to put it that way too, right!? I mean, you were looking for **someone** … then I show up instead, but it turns out that I have a story about **him** all along! It’s as if **fate** wanted the two of us to meet! What about it? Are you falling in ♥ love ♥ with me? Because as for me, as I told you earlier, I can tell that I love you already! ♥ And you know what I do to people I love, right? I share them the world’s **beautiful things**! Are you excited?

 

I can tell you are… Well, then, it would be so **despair-inducingly cruel** if I just make you wait any longer… It fills me with so much **despair** to admit this, but I also know that I'm not the one that you were waiting for… so I’ll start now… and see if you'll warm up to me as we spend more time together… It would be really great if that were to happen…

 

Haha, damn! How do you fucking start telling a story anyway? My **ditzy gyaru brain** can’t handle shit too complicated, goddamn! But let’s see… You do know all those fucking stupid classes about storytelling, right? Gyahahaha, maybe they could help me! It fucking hurts that I'm **hopelessly stupid** —I mean, there's just no effing way that I’m capable of planning detailed shit—so I’d need assistance!

 

Yeah? So if I remember right, the first part is **the exposition**. It tells about the whole **initial situation** by providing necessary **background info**. Well, I did mention to you about **some guy** who did something related to **brains** , right? And I did mention to you too that he's currently **unavailable** , right? I think that’s **the initial situation**. Do I really have to provide more background info on that? I mean, who knows, maybe you even know more than me when it comes to that, right?

 

I apologize, I jest. There is utterly no way that you are more well-informed than me when it comes to something. Even if I love you so much, I did say, after all, that I am a faultless individual. So I will carry on and do this as it should be, just like a perfect person rightfully would. Anyway, **there is a boy who is currently indisposed due to whatever activity he did relating a brain**.

 

So what is **his name**? You already know, right? Since you were looking for him earlier and all. Since the reason why you're here is because of him. That’s why… Do I really have to name him then? It’s unnecessary, right? We both know **who we’re talking about**. That’s right. Just think about him. Let’s not say his name anymore.

 

It’s **hopelessly sad** , isn’t it…? It’s as if his name **isn’t even worth mentioning** anymore… and now that I think about it, that’s just exactly the case… I just don’t see the point anymore… why we have to say his name, I mean. And that means a lot because I'm a genius… How despair-inducing, right…? A perfect genius like me, not seeing the point in something… it must be really **despairingly useless** …

 

So let us not waste time regarding his name. After all, we already have recognized that it does not matter even just slightly at this point. I recommend we advance to a **more significant matter** at hand. That **activity that he did regarding his brain** —that is what deserves to be talked about. I wish to ask just to be safe. You do know too what activity we were talking about, right?

 

Heehee, right! Of course you do! I already talked about this way, way before, but I'm sure you remember! I mean, it’s so difficult to forget the words of someone so cute, right? And you do think I'm cute, right? Come on, just admit it already! There's nothing embarrassing about finding me cute!

 

Just fucking admit it! But heh, anyway, you must be having a damn hard time fucking calming your tits right now because you're just hearing goddamn things you already fucking know! Damn, I’d be fucking pissed too, but I’d love it! Waiting for so fucking long, waiting for some shithead… only to hear stupid things I already know like the back of my fucking ass! That'd give me **so, so much despair**! Gyahahaha!

 

So you know! Since I love you so much and I'm so kind and sweet and basically a goddess, I’d start telling you **new things**! Even if I’d like to make you **despair** by just going in cute little circles, well, I still get bored pretty fast, you know! Heehee, so for now, since my mood tells me that I should start telling you **a sweet, sweet story** , then I will!

 

Are you fucking ready!? Go shout ‘fuck yeah’ if you are! Gyahahaha! That’s a damn joke, by the way, because it’s not like I'm gonna fucking give you a goddamn choice! So here I go! Our **stupid excuse for a protagonist** decided to do funny shit to his brain because he was so fucking sad! But before that, of course he was damn worried and damn scared and some other good, despairing shit, so he thought he should look up some stuff in the internet and his favorite boring books about what might happen to him!

 

Yep, and he has plenty of time anyway since he's all alone in his dorm room. And yep, I'm sure you would know the reason behind that too. Pfft, he's so pathetically lonely that he decided to distract himself by reading articles and books that will bring him **even greater despair-inducing worry**! What a smart guy! No wonder he needed to do that kind of activity to feel good about himself!

 

That’s right… He's so lonely… **so despair-inducingly lonely** … and of course, an angel like me can’t just stand by and let that happen… I wanted to keep him company because I'm a nice person who only wants the best for everyone, but of course he doesn’t trust me… I mean, he did see me working with **the person who put him in this situation** , after all…

 

So unsurprisingly, I did not appeal to his trust. That would have been nice as it is amusing watching **the eyes of someone confiding into you** because they earnestly trust you with every fiber of their being, but I do acknowledge that I have to release that possible amusement when it comes to our little protagonist.

 

Mhm, can you guess what I did then? There are **limited options** when it comes to convincing people who don’t trust you, after all. So of course, I told him that he doesn’t have to trust me. That if he looks at me as an **enemy** , then that’s okay, but he should **learn how to use his enemies** too. That he should **never put too much trust in friends** —he should **be wary** **of them** , even—because **they will betray** him more quickly, because they envy more easily. There are even times when they’ll try to convince you to do things their own way, do things for them! On the other hand, if he works with an enemy, then he’ll see that the enemy will be even more loyal. After all, the **enemy has more to prove** compared to his friends. Friends have gotten complacent. Enemies don’t feel that. There's **more to fear from friends** than from enemies.

 

Though I admit that I only paraphrased those words from **a book**. I can see that the author has a point, however. Those are just thoughts that I would not bother formulating on my own. I did not expect him to recognize that I have just been quoting things in front of him. After all, despite being well-read, I did not take him for the type who will read that kind of book. That book—it talks about how one will be **powerful** in this life. And of course **someone like him** would not be attracted to **something like that** despite being someone who **yearns for excellence**. He might be **ambitious** , but I cannot see him **manipulating** his superiors, **concealing his intentions** , always **saying less than necessary** … just to be **powerful**. After all, if there is anyone who could possibly do those things, it will not be him. But it will be **a person that you and he also know too well**.

 

Heehee, so of course, he went like ‘So what's your point?’ with that scary face and scary voice of his! I was **so despair-inducingly scared** I wet my pants! And that’s saying something because I don’t even wear pants! I just don’t think pants are cute, but anyway, I was so, so hurt that I'm being suspected, you know! I only mean well, and I'm just no one but a generous and harmless, pretty lady, yet he kept on thinking that I'm approaching him because of **an ulterior motive**!

 

But seriously, I was just fucking bored! I thought it’d be one hell of a ride if I mess with him! Plus, I know it’d fucking piss **someone** off if I go hang out with **our goddamn loser protagonist** without having to! It really fucking gets me off riling him up—that certain **someone** , not our shitty main character, but I bet my shit that would be fucking fun too—because just thinking about the **despair** that the people who love and trust him will feel upon seeing exactly **how different he really can be when angry** … Gyahahaha! It’s so fucking good! It’s just so fucking good I can’t stop thinking about it! They'd feel so goddamn **betrayed**! And his **betrayal** will fill them with **so, so much despair**! Fuck, I'm almost jealous that I'm smart enough to fall for that shit! I’d love the **taste of the despair** brought **by betrayal** too! Especially since he looks **so disgustingly hopeful** —he can fucking **deceive** anyone! Well, except me.

 

I'm sad now… I want to be betrayed too… The fact that I can’t feel the **despair** **of being betrayed** makes me **despair** so maybe it’s good in a way… I feel betrayed by **everyone who is loyal** to me now… I mean, if they're really loyal to me, they would know **what I love the most** … They should just go hurry up and **betray** me already… but ah, now that they're loyal to me, I feel betrayed for not getting betrayed… **What a despair-inducing conundrum** …

 

Anyway, I got derailed once again. As I was saying, our protagonist remained being unconvinced about the whole deal. So I told him that he and I are **alike**. He wants **to shine** , and I do wish for him to shine too. Being a person who does nothing but look out for the wellbeing of others, as you would expect, that would be what I’d feel.

 

Pfft, as if. Of course I'm kidding. He probably thinks and knows I'm kidding too, not like I care. I'm just so, **so despair-inducingly bored** , I have to do something like this or else I will shrivel and drop down **dead** if I continue being idle. I can’t believe **the master of the world** still has the time to go for **a weekend holiday** in his childhood home while leaving me, poor cute me, alone with nothing to do.

 

I'm sure you mortals do not have it in yourselves to understand the generosity that we possess! Your **miniscule brains** are nothing, not enough to understand the complexities that run through our head! I assume that is the reason why this mortal—this sickeningly, **despair-inducingly plain and boring** protagonist—looked so puzzled when I told him out of nowhere that his roommate has been **spirited away** by the **master of the world** and brought him to **his kingdom**!

 

Well, of fucking course, I didn’t tell him that way! I'm not a goddamn idiot—I know he won’t fucking understand me if I phrase it like that! It’s just one of the shitty responsibilities that come with being a freaking perfect and freaking intelligent genius—adjusting yourself to the fucking low, floor level low, IQ of the others around you! Gyahaha!

 

Heehee, so I said it this way so that the cute idiot will understand me! “I do know where they are, you know. I bet you're curious, mhm?” His expression then was so, so adorable! He looked angry and annoyed, but if you look super duper deeper, you'll see that he's actually **despairing** inside! Heehee, you know, everyone’s cuter when they have a look of **despair** on their faces! I bet **that cutiepatootie** would, too!

 

“…Why are you telling me this?” Ahh… He must have noticed how **despairingly transparent** he looked earlier because now he's trying to seem like he doesn’t care… It’s so amusing watching someone try so hard to act like something doesn’t even affect them even if in reality, when you look even just slightly closer, you'll see that it’s **tearing them apart** inside… A really, really **despair-inducing situation** … even if my personality at the moment is supposed to be sad, I can’t help but sound really happy anyway…

 

“Ah?” I super duper cutely tilted my head. “I was under the impression that you wanted to find out. But how despair-inducing! It looks like I'm wrong! I guess you weren’t interested in your dear roommate’s current location, after all. This is so, so painfully embarrassing! I can’t believe that I just went ahead and assumed something like any common idiot would!” Then he snapped at me after that! So, so scary I wet my non-existent pants again! He told me that he has no reason to believe whatever I tell him anyway in the first place! That’s just so sad, you know? These days, it’s as if nobody trusts me even if I'm super duper helpful and sweet to everyone! Don’t you guys know that cute people have feelings too?

 

Hey, hey, how about you? **You trust me, right? You think I'm telling the truth?**

 

Of fucking course you do! So I told him—I was fucking cool when I did!—that if only he had goddamn common sense like any thinking person would, he’d know to fucking start asking **our classmates** where his **Uber Cool Rival** and roommate are instead of moping around and being useless shit! The idiot had the fucking nerve to glare at me and say that he doesn’t know if he can freaking **trust** our damn **classmates** , so he rather effing not, and besides—little shit thinks he can reason with me—he can’t really fucking do anything with the goddamn information any-frigging-way, so he didn’t.

 

Yeah, I know that, of course. I'm just messing with him, after all. It’s just stupid to even think that he’ll go and follow the two just because he wants to. If he does, **nothing will change** anyway. His roommate still won’t hear him out, he's still the **same plain guy who can’t do anything** , only, with less money now because he was stupid enough to commute for nothing. Ah, what a **despair-inducing predicament** to find yourself in… I kinda envy the **untalented and useless ones** now….

 

But hah! We just live on a completely different realm compared to **those people**! There's just no way that we could end up like that, no matter how much we try! We decided to move on to another discussion. There's just no use continuing to discuss this with a mortal! Our wavelengths really just do not match!

 

“Is that it, hm? You're not gonna try to contact him anymore? I don’t know about you, but those things that you're looking up are really, really scary.” I remember peeking at his books over his shoulders so that he’d understand what I'm talking about… It’s so **despair-inducing** , I know, but I have to do things like that to make sure that someone of his level will understand me… I read out loud so it would be super obvious… If this were a **test** , I'm practically spoonfeeding him the answers already… “What are the possible effects of—”

 

He immediately closes the book like any exceptionally disrespectful person would. “Why do you even care? Just go away already! Stop acting like you're not involved with why I'm in this situation in the first place!” And his disrespect persists, evident even in his words. His struggle is quite charming, if I have to confess. Truly hilarious, truly **despair-inducingly hilarious** …

 

“Ah, ah! You really learned nothing from your confrontation! And I thought it was super duper intense too, you know? But it’s useless if you refuse to learn!” I let out a fucking loud sigh because I was just goddamn disappointed, y’know? Hell yeah, I freaking know I meet shit-ass stupid people all the frigging time because I'm fucking smart, but it’s still so deliciously surprising each time! “He told you, right? This is your entire fault! You're not taking care of your own situation properly!”

 

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Aww, he looked like he was tired of raising his voice! Heehee, so cute, he finally realized that what he's doing is just super useless! See, see, you know, I really, really love seeing **the exact moment** when a person **decides to stop trying**! That moment when they just decide to **give up** because they're **too tired of trying** —ahh, I feel so excited! So **despairingly excited**! “Frankly, I don’t understand what you're trying to do by being here—aside from making me feel like shit, and I already feel that way even without you—and if you want anything, I'm not going to give it to you. So just go.”

 

“Ehh, that’s really rude, you know. After I went through the trouble of keeping you company too! Unbelievable.” That was my response then. Our little protagonist looked even more irritated upon hearing what I had to say. As his irritation grew, so did my amusement. This **person** really is **golden entertainment**. “I guess I really should just scram since I'm obviously unwanted! Such a shame! And I was going to tell you your dear roommate’s new number too… You can’t contact him, right? That’s because his sim card magically broke! But since I'm gonna go now, then I guess that information goes with me! Bye!”

 

“Why, you—stop messing with me!” He closes his fists just like he did a lot of times during his **confrontation with the master of the world** … It’s so, so **despair-inducing** because **that’s all** he can do… He’ll just close his fists, as if trying to keep himself from getting **uncontrollably angry** , but he’ll **never ever** really land a hit… He's so **pathetic** I'm actually getting **excited** just by watching his **agony** … “As I said, I have no reason to trust you. So if you're going to give me information that valuable, I know there's no way that you'll do it without waiting for anything in return. Why don’t you just skip to the details and tell me what exactly it is you want from me?”

 

“Mhm, getting serious, aren’t we? I suppose I should, too, then. Let’s see… I have reasons darker and deeper than the darkest and deepest part of the world’s darkest and deepest trench!” Of course, he didn’t look amused when he heard that. Oh, well. And I thought it was really funny, you know? Some people nowadays really lack sense of humor! Hey, did you know, apparently, if you have a good sense of humor, you become popular with admirers! Pfft, no wonder this guy isn’t popular. His **crush** doesn’t even notice him! Ah, **a unique despair** that can only be witnessed from **pathetic people**! “Okay, fine. You're a really boring person, aren’t you? Then let’s just say I'm a big promoter of equality and equity. I'm a true egalitarian, you know! So I want to help out everyone, even untalented people like you!”

 

“I know I don’t have to say this, but I don’t believe you.” The mortal replies! In a manner that makes him seem like he's an inexperienced but still impertinent warrior who stands before one who is exponentially greater than him! Except the great warrior looks completely like a beautiful princess! Or more precisely, a queen!

 

“Right! Hey, hey, why are you reading about lobotomy, mhm? As I said, that’s such scary and serious stuff! Deep, deep stuff! So why?” He flinches when he hears me… It really is **so despair-inducing** how he can’t even keep up his attempt of hiding his **transparency** … He's ridiculously transparent that I don’t even have to be a genius to read him… Anyone really can **play with him** … How **despair-inducing** that I can’t make fun of him **forever** …

 

“As I said, stop pretending like you don’t know anything about it! It’s your fault, you and he—”

 

“Oh, no, no, we’re back to this conversation again, huh? It’s _your_ fault! Never forget that! Your own negligence led you to this situation! If you weren’t so stupid, this wouldn’t have happened at all. So if you're gonna blame anyone, blame yourself! That would be so, so much better!”

 

“Fine! It’s my fault! I already know it’s my fault! I'm an idiot, I should have been responsible enough to use my own stuff for an exam I think is important, I should have double-checked everything, I shouldn’t have trusted anyone—it’s my fault! So just leave me alone!”

 

“Good! You're so much cuter when you know your place. But wait, you're forgetting about the number I'm going to give you! Did I really overestimate your interest? You really don’t care about contacting him anymore? So sad!”

 

“…I do care. Of course I do.” A long while has passed before he said those words. I almost thought that **he had died** in front of me without my noticing because of the long silence that took place. “But he's just not going to respond to me even if I contact him. I'm sure of it. You people are feeding his head with lies, making him believe that I'm the one lying—”

 

“Oh, aren’t you?” Eww, how uncool. I already knew he was uncool even before this, but this is just a new record. “What, are you going to claim that you're oh-so-honest to him now? Does he know that you're from the Reserve Course? Does he know you get it up for him? Heehee, I know you're pathetic, but I didn’t know that you're a hypocrite too!”

 

“I'm not—I don’t—you know what, if you're going to give me his number, do it and go! If you're not, fine! Then at least you'll have no reason to stay anymore!”

 

“Oh, oh, calm down! You're being super lame like this. Aren’t you interested to make yourself look even slightly cool? My, you really don’t stand a chance.”

 

“I already know that.”

 

“You're really nothing compared to your cute rival in love!”

 

“I already know that.”

 

“Ah, you're starting to get seriously boring… Well, then, here.” We, the queen, take one of the numerous papers placed on this mortal’s desk. We write on it a secret message, a direct transference of a goddess’s thoughts to a manmade object, and hand it to him. Does this mortal even realize how blessed he is to be graced by a goddess’s presence!? “Here, the number. You'll never know until you try, right? Keep looking forward! The reason why our eyes are placed in front of us is for that!”

 

This little shit had the fucking nerve to look at the paper suspiciously! I swear to fucking god I'm gonna gouge out his goddamn eyes if he keeps this up! He takes the shitty paper away from me fast—rude as fuck!—and immediately pulls out his phone from his pocket.

 

“…What do you want? In exchange for his number? Why are you giving it to me?”

 

“Oh, come on now! As I said, I'm a really helpful person who believes in fairness! Just seeing your smile is enough for me!”

 

Aww, his eyes did that suspicious-look-thingy again! You know, you know, whenever I see people with eyes that pretty, I think about going home with **them**! By them, do I mean the ‘people’ or the ‘eyes’? Heehee, that’s up to you!

 

Ah, my phone vibrated. So fast. Talk about desperate. It would be fun too if I wait longer, but meh, waiting for too long would be really boring. It vibrates again. And again. And again. Ehh, I didn’t know that having something vibrating inside your pocket can feel this good! Almost as good as the fact that the skirt I wore today has pockets!

 

‘ _Komaeda?_ ’

 

‘ _I'm not even sure if this is really you. For all I know, you could be another person entirely. You could be Naegi or maybe someone I don’t even know. But I'm hoping that it’s you anyway._ ’

 

‘ _It’s Hinata. I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. I don’t want to alert you too much, but there's something that I have to do soon, and I'm not sure if I will be back. I don’t think I’ll be able to put up with the knowledge that the last time I saw you, we didn’t even have a proper conversation._ ’

 

‘ _If you don’t want to talk about what happened regarding Naegi, then I’ll even be okay with pretending that it never happened. Even just for today. Just to be able to talk to you. I just want to talk to you. Because if our last conversation really is our last, then I know it will be right to say that I really have a lot of regrets. Please give me a chance._ ’

 

We let out a mighty laugh! One that no mortal could dream of mimicking! The only mortal in the room eyed us incredulously, but we still couldn’t bring our laughter to a halt! Our stomach starts to hurt to the point that we thought that even a queen as high as ourselves would topple over just because of too much **despairing amusement**!

 

“…I knew it. Of course it wasn’t his number. I knew better than to believe you.”

 

“So you say, but you hoped, didn’t you?” Heehee, I still want to continue laughing, but I have to stay cute and deliver a cute reply! “You got your hopes up. You held on to the hope that it was his, and that’s why you're despairing right now. Because the greater the hope, the greater the despair, right? So tell me! How much despair are you feeling right now?”

 

He didn’t really need to reply.

 

Just by looking at his despairing eyes that I want to gouge so much, I already know.

 

\--

 

Ah, I'm so bored… **so despair-inducingly bored** … If this keeps up, I might start throwing up just because I want to do something that I normally wouldn’t… I can’t believe that someone as **plain** as our protagonist had the nerve to kick _me_ out… That really is just how it goes, huh…? If someone starts talking about something **true but uncomfortable** , that person gets kicked out… It’s not my fault that I'm an honest girl who upholds the truth at all times…

 

As fucking if! Gyahaha! Well, well, it’s not as if my fucking small trip to that loser’s room went fruitless! At least I was able to see the **despair** in his goddamn ugly eyes! For real, his eyes are so shitty and ugly—the **despair** in them is what made them look good! Gyahaha, **despair is so fucking hardcore**!

 

Despite being asked to leave, I decided to stay somewhere nearby—near enough for me to see everything, but far enough for me to not get noticed. If I am going to tell this story properly, after all, then I had to see all the details. Someone as great as you deserve to know everything in its unadulterated form.

 

Mhm, it’s getting really boring doing nothing but waiting for something to happen though. It was way more fun when I was inside his room and making fun of him. That’s why I really loved it when he went outside finally, and I decided to observe what he’ll do. Not like I have anything better to do anyway. And besides, he's already outside so I might as well.

 

The mortal heads towards the **room of his associates**! The one that is owned by a mortal mechanic and a mortal-but-trying-not-to-be animal breeder! How curious, indeed! What could be the reason for this mortal to bond with fellow mortals when he had a lot to think about? Hah, mortals’ ability to run away from important issues is terrifyingly hilarious!

 

Heehee, I really, really wonder what he’ll do there! Is he going to start saying his **goodbye** to his dear friends now? So **despair-inducingly heartwarming**! So **despair-inducingly touching**! But aww, this really is no fun, after all… Despite being nearby, I still can’t see what's going on inside. Lame! Super lame! If this goes on, maybe I’ll just bomb all the doors of this totally uncute dorm, heehee! Then maybe I’ll pin that to our protagonist!

 

But ah… now that I think about it, that can possibly be not good… If he gets involved in something as big as that, **those people** might decide that they don’t want him for **that project** anymore… but oh… wait… I messed up the timeline of this story… I shouldn’t be worrying about that anymore since I'm just recalling a story from the past… Everything I say now, none of them really matters… because what happened already started… how **despair-inducing** really that I'm **nothing but a ditzy gyaru** who isn’t capable of planning **elaborate things** , right…? I can’t even tell a simple flashback properly…

 

Do you fucking get all that!? Gyahahaha, so intense, right!? We just did a freaking jump to the past! It’s almost like time traveling, but maybe a version with fewer budget so it’s shitty! Not like we have an effing choice anyway, but gyahaha, think of how goddamn fun it will be if we do actual time travel like right fucking now! Maybe I’ll try to get closer to this fucking loser’s roommate before **him**! Because that dude is just cute and **hopeful** as fuck, you know! We both know what I freaking **want to do to hopeful people**!

 

Oho. That really is a fun idea to contemplate. Maybe I, too, will be nice at first. Or maybe I will show him right away how I can be and **challenge his hope**. He is a fool, so I am certain that he would jump to that opportunity. Without even knowing that **my despair is absolute** , **my despair is the strongest** over anyone’s, and the moment he stands before me, he already has **sealed his** **fate**. But then again, that person is **unnaturally lucky**. Maybe, just maybe, when it comes to him, I should not talk about something like fate.

 

But ehh, I bet it will be fun to fail. I'm **despair-inducingly great** , so it won’t be every day for me to encounter a situation where I can actually fail, you know? There's fun in seeing others fail, yep, but sometimes I just also feel that it sucks that I can’t experience **their despair** firsthand. So you know, I always make sure there's a good margin for error, but most of the time, I still win because they're all **hopelessly incompetent**. It’s so sad that I'm perfect.

 

Maybe the mortals are throwing a small party for **failures**! Our mortal protagonist already has spent a good amount of time inside the territory of his associates for just a simple short question! It’s unusual for us to actually be in the dark regarding something, so I have to say that I am thoroughly enjoying this sensation that I have right now! The feeling that I am possibly missing something important just because I could not hear and see something during a given time—how **pleasantly despair-inducing**!

 

It’s so, so sad that someone as cute as me is just waiting here doing nothing, but I guess it can’t be helped! My **adorable senpai** are probably having fun right now! Without me! Not like I would wish to hang out with them anyway, heehee! That will be **so, so hopelessly gross**! I bet their room smells super bad anyway!

 

So I’ll just wait here like a cute and good girl!

 

\--

 

I’ve been waiting for so long… but finally, my **super mediocre** senpai who also happened to be our protagonist went out of the probably smelly room… and oh… he's holding something with both of his hands… It looks like a medium-sized metal box from where I am… I wonder where he got that… and what it is for…

 

So I ran like a little shit to make sure I reach him before he locks the door again! I let out a fucking yell because I'm hoping he’ll scream like a little shit too if I startle him, so it was freaking disappointing when he just did a slight flinch! Gyahahaha! Oh, well, I gotta try fucking harder next time! But then again, **there is no next time**! Funny shit!

 

“What's that in your hands?” I smile at him. “I'm super curious!”

 

“’It’s none of your business.” He holds it closer to his chest then. Now I'm really tempted to make it explode whatever it is. “Why are you still here?”

 

“Oh, I'm taking a night stroll!”

 

“In the men’s dorm? Stop playing with me, I'm not stupid.”

 

“I can take a night stroll wherever I want!”

 

“Then go proceed with your stroll. Leave me alone.” He was about to retreat to his room, probably to lock it up as well. Such a classic move, especially since I have always viewed him as weak. And we all know weaklings love retreating to places.

 

“Alright. I’ll leave you alone for now! But heehee, once you're gone, I’ll make sure to make that box explode together with your cute crush!”

 

Mhm, there is that glare again. His **anger** is so beautiful. I like it, but of course I still like his **despairing eyes** better. But hey, not bad. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Oh, I would. Just thinking about the despair that it will give you is already making me excited, you know! Why would I let something like that pass?”

 

“No.” The mortal shakes his empty head, but if I must say with all my sincerity, the weak creature looks like he is convincing himself more than he is trying to convince me! “You're just saying this to rile me up. You're not going to do anything to him.”

 

“Really? Really, really? You believe that?” I giggle… even if his being pathetic is actually quite sad to watch… “You know, you know, I’ve always had a fascination with beautiful eyes. Like his eyes, for example. They're very beautiful, you know! Their color is so beautiful it’s like something died in it! And when you're gone, I'm going to take his eyes with me and preserve them in a cute little jar.”

 

“You're not—I won’t let you!”

 

“Gyahaha! There we go again with that bluffing! What, you really think you're capable of doing anything? Don’t kid yourself when what you're doing right now is readying to be gone forever!”

 

“I'm just preparing for the worst because I don’t know what will happen!”

 

“Aww, you're a really cute idiot, aren’t you? Do you really believe them? That you can come back as yourself but with a huge load of talents? And then what, you'll save the day and have a happy ever after? Gyahaha, hopeful people really are so stupid!”

 

The little shit suddenly looked around. Just like I fucking thought he would! Idiots are so easy to predict! “Oh? You're worried someone will hear what I said? About you getting a talent? Right, right! None of your friends even know what you really are, after all! Especially not your cute little roommate! Right?”

 

“Just shut up! I don’t even know what you want from me, yet you're bothering me ever since earlier! Get it over with!”

 

“It’s really nothing but running with losers like you, huh? It’s either you go or you make me go. Ever tried facing something or have you always been this despair-inducingly cowardly?”

 

“You don’t know anything about me. All this time, all I’ve been doing is trying to make a better version of myself. You have no right to act like I haven’t been doing anything!”

 

I was about to deliver a rather scathing and eloquent reply to educate this ignoramus when I felt a firm touch on my shoulder. The fool that I was supposed to enlighten had his eyes wide then, presumably because of whoever showed up behind me. I turn around to see who it was. I hope it is someone interesting.

 

“Oh, it’s you!” And it was! It’s my really handsome boyfriend! I'm sure you know about him too. I mean, he's a really good **neurologist**! “Why are you here? Did my prince come to pick me up? Or do you have business with this guy? We’ve been hanging out the whole day! He's surprisingly fun to be with!”

 

“I do have business with him.” The prince replies! But since we’re a queen, maybe it’s more apt to refer to him as a king! “And you're talking too loud. We can’t have people hear.”

 

“Gyahaha, I got scolded! I can’t believe I got scolded!”

 

“Go back to your dorm room.”

 

“Aww, I was having so much fun! But okay, if you're going to do preparations for the big event, then I guess I shouldn’t interfere! See you!”

 

Heehee, the last thing I saw was the **distrustful** stare of our cute protagonist to me and to the handsome king. Aww, I didn’t know that distrust could be so adorbs to watch too!

 

\--

 

I'm so bored now… I told you all that, but did you really understand anything…? If you didn’t, I understand… I'm just so used to being around people who are not smarter than me… I don’t know either why my environment is like that… It’s **despair-inducingly annoying and disappointing** … I don’t understand why I let myself share oxygen with incapable people…

 

Gyahaha! Just fucking kidding! Of course I do that because it’s so, so fun getting **frustrated** again and again at the existence of such **hopelessly stupid** people! I mentioned a goddamn **exposition** and all before this, trying to be freaking proper about everything, but I threw a shitty flashback in your face instead!

 

Now then, let me continue trying to be proper. I believe, after the **exposition** , rightfully comes the **inciting force**. The **inciting force** is the **initial** **series of events** that triggers the **creation of similar incidents**. However, before that, let me state the **exposition** once more. **There is a boy who is currently indisposed due to whatever activity he did relating a brain**.

 

So the **inciting force** is that I’ve been **lying** to you all this time! He actually woke up already! I just don’t want you to see him! And you know what he did? He woke up as himself with bazillion awesome talents! After that, he **killed** me! He **killed** my ugly sister who I didn’t even mention at all in this story and doesn’t really serve a purpose! He **killed** my dreamy boyfriend! Then he **killed** his **previous rival in love**! I mean, we’re the **antagonists** of this story, after all! What a beautiful story—where we end up just **dying** in the end! Classic poetic justice!

 

Aww, next is **conflict** , right? You know, the cute plot device that generates **tension**? But that’s right! There's no conflict! It’s already been taken care of early in the story because **we’re all dead**! It’s like opening to read a book only to realize that the story is over in a span of two paragraphs! Imagine the **despair** that experiencing that will bring! Oh, oh, that gave me an idea! Maybe I should write a book to spread **despair**!

 

So let’s just skip to the **climax** since there's no **conflict** … it’s what has the **highest emotional intensity** in the entire story, right…? So basically, what happened, after he **killed** all of us, his roommate-slash-crush magically showed up in their dorm room… Our protagonist confessed his love, and the two of them kissed so passionately… I cried because I was so moved… even if I'm already **dead** , I still cried… That’s how good it was…

 

Basically, he did get the happy ever after that he was asking for! Heehee, I can still see them making out from the afterlife! So, so, to wrap this up, let’s go back to those questions I asked you earlier.

 

**You trust me, right? You think I'm telling the truth?**

**Author's Note:**

> A Super Duper Hopeful Story by ❤GyaruChan❤!


End file.
